House of Wolves
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: What happens when two wildlife fanatics and one with an anime addiction gets thrown into the Narutoverse? Only one has any knowledge of this world and has an obsession with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha! How is the Akatsuki involved? Read to find out! Rated T for gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Long Way from Home

Okay, so this is a story about what would happen if ordinary girls ended up in the Narutoverse as wolves; not regular wolves but huge ass wolves! Woot! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. I haven't seen it done before so I wanted to try it out.

I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and an obnoxious white husky who is adorable!

* * *

"Quick! We need to make it home before they notice we already left!" I exclaimed running down the street with my best friend Elizabeth in tow.

We were currently running to our shared house from work. We were doing our best to avoid a neighborhood gang who frequently bullied anyone considered a misfit. To my dismay, Elizabeth and I fit that description. We both worked for the wildlife institute and surrounded ourselves with the books of anything related. We ignored the surrounding world and most of its inhabitants; we weren't really social. We grew up together and always did everything with each other; that's how we liked it. No drama.

"There they are, get them!" an all too familiar voice shouted from behind us.

Thank God for the Insanity Workout that we did to keep in shape otherwise we would be royally screwed. I shoved Elizabeth in front of me because of my protective nature as we sprinted into the neighborhood and to the safety of our home. I collapsed on the couch in our living room and sighed.

"That…was close," Elizabeth said between breaths.

I looked over at Elizabeth and nodded. Elizabeth and I are both twenty years of age. Her hair is so blonde it looks almost white and is usually in an Alice-in-Wonderland style. Her crystal blue eyes stand out against her shoulder-length hair and slightly tanned skin. Because she works out she doesn't have the biggest breasts, but they weren't small either. Like me she was 5'5" and was skinny.

My hair was a natural jet black that made me look pale and my emerald eyes pop. My hair had an interesting style; it was one length, shorter in the back and gradually got longer until it reached my chin. My curves were more filled than Elizabeth's were, so I generally got more unnecessary attention.

Because of the gang that chases us we both have a considerable amount of battle scars. Elizabeth has a few more than me though because she is extremely clumsy and klutzy. "Hey, Jasmine, do you think there is any chance we'd be able to end up in a different world?" my best friend asked.

"I highly doubt it," I sighed.

Elizabeth has an obsession with an anime show called Naruto. I watched an episode but didn't really get into it. "I can still wish," she said with a smile.

"As long as you take me with you, I don't care," I replied.

With that said we headed to our separate rooms and went to bed. The following morning went by as it usually did. We got up at five in the morning, showered, ate breakfast, and then left for work. However, an ambush was waiting for us; the gang of boys jumped out from the alleyway and began attacking. I didn't have time to shove Elizabeth out of the way or block any of their attacks.

A loud chirping noise ripped through the sound of the gang's yelling causing them to stop instantly. I rushed over to Elizabeth to make sure she was okay. That's when a black hole literally appeared out of nowhere. The gang of boys instantly scurried away allowing me and my friend to get suctioned into the black abyss. The last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was Elizabeth screaming my name.

'_Ugh…What happened..?'_ I thought as I blinked. My eyes shot open when I noticed I had a long, black snout, "What the fuck?!"

I noticed an almost white wolf jump up and look around itself. "…Elizabeth..?" I asked slowly.

She blinked and stared at me for a minute, "Jasmine..?"

I nodded in return; and I wished I hadn't the second I did.

"Oh my God, what happened?! How did we become wolves?! Where are we?!" Elizabeth began freaking out; her tail moved in between her legs as she whimpered.

"Elizabeth, calm down!" I barked.

Her ears went back but she listened.

"First, we need to figure out what did happen so we can successfully get home. Second, act like a wolf; that way we won't catch any unnecessary attention." I instructed as I stood up and made my way over to her.

Elizabeth also stood up, "What if we can't find a way home?"

"We'll worry about that later," I said as we started running north in the snow-covered forest, "Right now we need to figure out our location."

We continued running for what seemed to be hours until we came across a pack of wolves. Now I was surprised because I realized Elizabeth and I weren't your average sized wolves; we were at least six feet tall in size. The alpha of the pack was gray and seemed to know we weren't ones to challenge. I stood and held my ground. "Excuse me, but would you mind helping us?" I asked hoping he could understand.

"Why should we help you?" he snarled.

"I was wondering if you could tell us where we are exactly," I replied.

His growl began to quiet, "You don't know?"

"No, you see we aren't exactly from here."

"You're in the land of water. If you continue to head north you'll reach the Hidden Mist Village."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "Y-you're joking, right? I mean it isn't possible…is it?"

The alpha cocked his head to the side, "What isn't possible? I told the truth."

"This can't be?! We ended up in the Narutoverse?! But how did that happen?! Why did it happen and why us?!" Elizabeth began freaking out and hyperventilating.

"Elizabeth, calm down! What are you babbling about?!" I barked.

Elizabeth began pacing and whimpering, "We are a long way from home…How are we supposed to get home?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded in a growl.

She froze with her ears pinned against her head, "We are in a different world, Jasmine. You know the anime I'm obsessed with? We somehow managed to end up in that world…"

It took a minute for the news to register in my brain. Then it clicked, "What?! What do you mean we're in another world?!" I growled.

She whimpered and crouched down low, "I-I don't know how it happened…it appeared to be a combination of different jutsu that created the black hole though…"

I growled in my frustration, "When you said you wanted to be in another world I didn't think you were serious about it?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it would happen!" Elizabeth said.

With a sigh I turned back to the alpha of the pack, "Thank you for your help. We'll let you be."

He nodded and the pack went back to their hunt.

"What do we do now..?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well since you know this world best, I'll let you decide what we do," I reckoned.

She thought for a minute before a huge grin spread across her face, "Why don't we head to the Sound Village?!"

I gave her a suspicious look, "Why..?"

"Because Sasuke will be there and I can go say hi to him!"

Did I mention that Elizabeth was obsessed with the kid with the chicken-butt hair? Well she does, almost to the point where I know more about him then wildlife. It was indeed rather irritating since I didn't really like the show in the first place. I regret it now considering we ended up in said world.

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed! Unfortunately I will not be adding any other OCs than the ones already mentioned. Hopefully I will post another chapter soon since I'm off tomorrow and will be able to work more on my stories.

When I was describing Elizabeth as a wolf, her fur is the same color as her natural hair. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Brothers

Second chapter is posted! I hope readers are enjoying the story so far. I decided to add two OC wolves in the story to make things a bit interesting among the two friends. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I knew Elizabeth was happy we were here; it was a dream come true in her eyes. She was in her dream world with her best friend and she couldn't ask for more. According to Elizabeth we crossed the Fire and Water borders about an hour ago so the temperature was slightly warmer. I began slowing down to a stop, panting from running for so long; my lungs felt like they were burning and my limbs began to feel like jell-o. We had been traveling for almost a full twenty-four hours and we needed a break. "I need something to drink," I stated coming to a stop as my tongue lolled to the side because of my heavy panting.

"Yeah, I agree. I needed to stop a while ago, but I didn't say anything," Elizabeth agreed.

I began sniffing the air to try to catch the smell of any source of water. I was impressed how quickly I caught the scent, "There's a stream somewhere East of where we are. We should head out so we can relax for a while."

"Sounds good," she panted.

So we once again started running with a new quest: find the wonderful source of water. "If we end up running into any ninja what should we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Look intimidating, growl, bear teeth, and look like you'll pounce. We have to be as wolf-like as possible but we can't shy away; I don't trust anyone," I replied.

"Sounds good, but don't you think that'll cause them to want to attack?" she asked.

"Not if they stumble across us. I'm thinking they'd back away if they didn't want to fight two huge wolves," I reasoned.

"True…Don't you think it's a risk?"

"It's better than risking our lives."

"I guess you're right."

Our traveling continued in silence for a full forty minutes until we finally came upon a clear-water pond. "Oh thank God for fresh water!" Elizabeth exclaimed jumping in the knee-deep water.

I chuckled and joined her before lapping up water like I had been deprived of it for weeks. Elizabeth joined me as we enjoyed the cold water running down our throats. After a bit I lay down on the ground beside the pond so my muscles could relax and my heart rate could slow. I looked at my hind paws and deadpanned, "Elizabeth, I know why the running was bothering us…"

She looked as me curiously, "Why's that?"

"We're still wearing our wrist and ankle weights…"

She blinked and then began laughing, "I totally forgot that we wear them almost on a daily basis."

"Considering they're twenty pounds I don't know how we did forget," I sighed. Working out with weights on makes it more difficult and more of a challenge to complete the tasks.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement as she lay down next to me with a sigh, "Can we rest here for the night? I don't feel like going much further."

"If you want to," I replied with a yawn.

She grinned before playfully nipping at my ear. I laughed before resting my head on my paws and closing my eyes. The sound of birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees was very relaxing. I felt Elizabeth shift so she was leaning on me as we tried to rest as the sun began setting. The feeling of unease gradually claimed my senses as the forest began getting unusually quiet. My head shot up as a low growl made its way to my throat.

Elizabeth looked at me from where she was in front of me, "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Something's coming and I don't like it," I growled as I stood up; my ears instinctively went back as my head was pointed in the direction the noise of movement was coming from.

Elizabeth whimpered as she stood by my right hindquarters, "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure," I said as my eyes narrowed.

Six people jumped into the clearing and immediately froze; their eyes were noticeably wide with shock. The oldest had gravity-defying silver hair and a headband and mask covering the majority of his face. There were two females accompanying the four males; one had bubblegum pink hair with green eyes and the other had black hair with lavender eyes. A rather small white dog was accompanying a teenage boy with a fluffy gray sweater; strange red marks adorned his cheeks. Another teen had blonde spiky hair and handsome blue eyes. The last boy was hidden by his white coat and black glasses.

I instinctively crouched into pouncing position as a snarl ripped through my throat, "Get lost!"

The small dog visibly cowered inside the hooded boy's sweater and began shaking. The boy looked between the two of us, "How in the world is that possible? I've never seen wolves this big…"

I leaped forward and landed a few feet away from them and bared my teeth, "I said get lost!"

Elizabeth yelped and nipped at my tail, "Don't be so ruff on them, they're the good guys."

I growled back at Elizabeth, "Don't get involved right now."

"They have a considerable amount of chakra for wolves…" the boy with the bug glasses remarked.

"The black one is obviously dominate, but it's weird how the other wolf isn't showing any signs of being submissive other than doing whatever the black one tells her to do…it's rather strange behavior," dog boy announced, "Not to mention their eye coloring isn't normal. Wolves generally only have a gold or orange eye color by their age."

I growled ferociously in their direction in hopes that they would leave. To my dismay they wouldn't budge. "Elizabeth, go in the woods now and hide; I'll be following you shortly," I instructed.

With a nod she took off into the woods. My growl remained fierce as I began backing into the woods and out of sight. Once I was sure we were safe I let out a sigh, "Looks like my idea was proven wrong…"

"Did you hear, we have chakra!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly.

"What's so great about that?" I grumbled.

"That means we can run even faster than we already can, use awesome jutsus and other abilities, and other really awesome stuff!" she cheered.

"What use would we have for jutsus?"

"We would be able to defend ourselves easily without worrying about how we can intimidate others. With the jutsus we would be extremely dangerous," she explained with a lot of thought put behind her words.

I dwelled on these thought for a moment before I let out a sigh, "I suppose you do have a point, but how do you suppose we use these jutsus?"

"Lots of hard training," she grinned.

I nodded, "I'll take your word for it. Right now we need to find a place to stay for the night since those ass holes stole our sleeping spot."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," she agreed.

With the new mission in mind we set out to find a possible spot for the night. Old fox dens were easily found, but we wouldn't even come close to fitting in one. We had been searching for about two hours so I was definitely ready to give up and crash right then and there. Obviously a higher power felt sorry for us because we came across a cave in the side of a mountain. "Oh hell yes, it's about bloody time we find something!" I exclaimed as I darted inside of the cavern.

The cave had stalagmites reaching from the top to the bottom and was rather large. It didn't seem to be in use for a while so I took the advantage of the situation and made some use of the place. "It's better than nothing I guess," Elizabeth said looking around the cave before her eyes landed on something.

I looked over to see what she was looking at and saw two gray wolves curled up with one another trying to keep warm, "Hey, are you guys okay?"

One of the two wolves jumped up in alarm and blinked at me. He bared his teeth protectively and growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Calm down we were just looking for some shelter. Do you mind if we were to share?" I asked.

He thought for a minute before slowly nodding.

"Are you guys alone?" Elizabeth asked.

The second wolf raised his head and nodded, "Yeah, me and my brother both left our pack because we were the lesser of the wolves. We didn't really get a chance to prove ourselves among the ranks."

I looked at the pair for a minute before a thought crossed my mind; that thought immediately came out of my mouth, "Why don't you two join us? My friend and I are a two person pack so to speak and we'd gladly take you two in."

The obviously younger one's ears perked up at the news, "Really, you mean that?

I nodded in confirmation, "I'll be giving you names though so I know what to call you. I'll call you Toboi and your brother Blade."

Toboi barked happily, "Thank you so much, I promise you won't be disappointed!"

Blade smirked at his brother's cheerfulness, "Thank you for accepting us."

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed!

On an entirely different note all together, I've decided to begin working out to get into shape for no apparent reason. Today I got me some leg weights and the Tae bo work out DVDs and let me tell you, working out with the ankle weights definitely wears you out. I'm hoping to lose some weight just to do it, so wish me luck on that! I also ordered the insanity program in order to do a crazy work out, and I can't wait to try it out.

Anyways, I'll hopefully be posting the third chapter here shortly. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: An Odd Pack

Chapter 3 is posted! Forewarning: this chapter has a violent hunting scene between the pack of wolves and their prey; if you dislike reading gore skip the large paragraph in the beginning. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see Elizabeth curled up next to Blade and Toboi; it looked absolutely adorable. I stretched my achy limbs and let out a sigh of content. Elizabeth shifted with a yawn before I heard her stomach growl. I hadn't realized we haven't eaten in almost two days; we needed to eat something. "Alright guys, it's time to wake up," I announced.

The two brothers stood up and stretched, Toboi walked over showing submission, "What's the plan today?"

"We're going hunting," I replied.

When I mentioned hunting, Elizabeth stood up and threw her head back in a howl. I didn't know why, but soon the four of us were howling in excitement ready for the oncoming hunt. I jumped out of the cave with the other three in tow as we caught the scent of deer about 4.5 miles away. No words were needed to be said; it was like we already had the hunting strategy planned out in our minds. We were a dangerous pack on the move preparing to strike down our prey. As we continued at a trot the smell of our meal got stronger. Blade and Toboi split off to the west while staying downwind preparing to cut off the unsuspecting deer; they would chase our prey to Elizabeth and I so we could take down the prize. The scent of the deer began rapidly approaching us after ten minutes, and as soon as the deer came into view my jaws immediately snapped shut on the deer's back puncturing a lung allowing the beast to bleed out. With the adrenaline of the hunt and the instincts I instantly began tearing into the deer's stomach to eat. Elizabeth moved to my meal to let Toboi and Blade share their meal; I growled at her approach before realizing it was her.

After the satisfying meal Toboi licked his chops in satisfaction, "I haven't had that good of a meal in a long time."

Blade nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we haven't had anything good to eat for a while; other than berries our hunts haven't been successful with the two of us."

"Well you no longer have to worry about not getting enough to eat," Elizabeth said with a smile.

With that said we once again began our journey completely ignoring the plant figure that went back underground. No one questioned where we were traveling; everything seemed to flow naturally. Well, no one started questioning until Elizabeth started singing. I guess because we're wolves our singing is still howling to human ears.

"I got this old guitar; the strings are rusty but it's all I need. Bring in the kick drum it can back the beat; let's gather round and sing a song," she began.

"I got a shaker, too the kinds of sound that wants to make you move. Bring in the uke it will complete the groove. Let's gather round and sing a song," I continued.

"There's no worries on the earth tonight. We're all walkin off the world tonight," we sang together.

Our singing was eventually joined in by Toboi and Blade as our journey continued at a fast walk pace. I promised Elizabeth we'd go to sound so I was going to get her there. Many animals gave us a wide birth because of our presence but that didn't stop us. We felt untouchable and as if there were absolutely nothing troubling in the world. We were a four man pack and everything seemed perfect. We eventually needed to take a water break so we could relax before our adventure to sound continued.

As we stopped by a river for water I heard a howl off in the distance; it seemed to be calling out for someone, but I didn't know who. Toboi's ears went back as he whimpered, "Our old pack caught our scent and is now tracking Blade and I. They noticed the kill and want us back."

I had grown attached to the pair in a mother-like way over the past day and I would be damned if someone were to take them from us, "Don't worry my friend, they aren't going to hurt you; you don't have to go back unless you want to."

He nodded but the worried expression on his face never left. They both knew in their hearts I wouldn't let anything happen to them, but that didn't stop their worry. I didn't want to try to hide from the pack; I wanted the pack to know that they lost two members and nothing is going to change that.

The pack did arrive after ten minutes and the alpha took immediate defense stance as the entire pack growled threateningly. I approached the pack as I growled, "You have no business following my pack let alone challenging us."

The alpha male walked forward, "We are here to claim the two you took in. They belong in our pack."

I snarled in disagreement, "They no longer wish to be a part of your pack. Leave, or I will fight you and force you to leave. I won't be giving you any mercy, so make your decision."

The alpha thought for a minute before signaling to the rest of his pack to disperse and head back south. Soon they were gone and everything settled back down.

"Thank you for your help," Blade said.

"You're most welcome. If anyone else give you hell, let me know and I'll kick there ass," I grinned.

He chuckled as we headed back on our original trail. We had every intention to complete our original goal; that was until we actually crossed into the sound border. The aura around the land felt off and made me feel tense. I didn't like it. "Elizabeth, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as I slowly began walking. I felt I needed to be cautious.

Her ears went back, "I'm actually not too sure right now…it feels very off."

Toboi and Blade began pacing around and whimpering. They obviously didn't like the feel at all. "We should leave," I announced as I turned around and headed back.

Elizabeth nodded and they all followed my lead, "Where do we go now?"

"We'll go back to our cave and survive, what else can we do?" I asked.

She sighed and hung her head, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Toboi playfully nipped at Blade's ear, "I'll race you!"

Blade grinned and let out a bark, "I don't know why you're challenging me when I always win."

Toboi smiled as he took off with Blade in tow. They were a good few feet away in three minutes. "Those two are so funny," Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm glad we found them when we did," I agreed.

She was about to reply when a howl I recognized as Blade's ripped through the forest catching my attention; they were in danger and my mother instincts kicked in almost instantly. I let out an ear-splitting howl before darting towards their scent. With my teeth bared I jumped through the trees with Elizabeth directly behind me to see two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

* * *

I know, it's a cliff hanger, but you'll live :). I'll be updating soon so don't worry. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Threat to the Pack

Fourth Chapter is now here! This is a long chapter and hopefully the rest will be around the same length. This chapter has curse words galore thanks to a certain Jashinist! I hope you enjoy the story! I do not own Naruto; only my OCs.

* * *

I snarled ferociously at the pair of shinobi as I stood in a protective stance in front of Blade and an injured Toboi. I had assumed that he startled the two shinobi when he jumped through the trees and in reflex threw a kunai.

The two in front of us had weird pointed hats on and gangster-styled coats. One of them smelled of wood and a thick poison; his posture was smaller than the other. "Who would have thought that wolves would have that much chakra, yeah," the tall one announced.

"Shut up, brat; these aren't normal wolves; the small ones maybe, but the larger ones have intelligence," the shorter male said in a deep voice.

Elizabeth looked like she was racking her brain for something before the look of thought was replaced with horror. Her tail went between her legs and she let out a whimper with her ears back, "Jasmine, this is the Akatsuki…"

"What's so dangerous about them?" I asked her; my eyes never left the pair.

"They are the main antagonists in the show and are the biggest organization of high ranking criminals," she replied.

I snorted, "Not for long, I'm going put them to shame."

Elizabeth whimpered before nipping my tail, "We really shouldn't challenge them, it's not a good idea."

I growled at Elizabeth, "Dammit, just calm the hell down!"

She stepped back and began pacing while whimpering; anyone could tell she hated this situation.

"So what should we do with them Danna, hmm?" the tall one asked; I could hear him grinning.

"I don't care, but either way we have to report this to Leader-sama," 'Danna' replied.

My attention snapped back over to the duo, "They are going to fight us, so I have an idea; Elizabeth, what can you tell me about these two?"

She stopped whimpering but remained pacing, "From what I can tell about the way they speak, they're Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki. Sasori is the shorter one; he turned himself into a puppet and is rigged with weapons and each is tipped in a very dangerous poison. The taller one would be Deidara; his specialty is explosives. He is a long ranged fighter who generally goes up in the air and can make bombs using his hand mouths."

I glanced at her through the corner of my eye, "Okay here's the plan: Elizabeth, you and Blade go after Sasori; you know his attacks best and it'll be easier for you to protect yourself from his poison. I'll be fighting Deidara; I should be able to keep him on the ground with my jutsu."

The night we found the brothers we had practiced some of our techniques in case we had a situation like this came up. According to Elizabeth I had an earth-style ability; I could control the earth. If I wanted the roots to pull my enemy under, they would do so. Elizabeth had a genjutsu ability, and apparently it was a form of extreme genjutsu. She could control what her enemy saw and force them into insanity; she tried it on a poor raccoon. The thing ran straight into a fox's den.

"Deidara, be ready; they're planning something," Sasori said.

"Don't worry Danna, yeah," Deidara replied, "I'll turn them into art, un."

"Art is eternal, brat," Sasori said his attention turned to Deidara.

"Now!" I barked as I lunged at Deidara with lightening speed. Deidara only had time to hold my jaws open before they snapped shut on his arm. Blade and Elizabeth charged at Sasori; Blade was acting as the distraction as Elizabeth attacked a metal tail that seemed to come out of nowhere and crushed it in her jaws.

My eyes flashed a lime green as vines wrapped around Deidara's person keeping his hands safely away from his pouches and suspending him a few feet off the ground.

"Shit, yeah!" he cursed, "Danna, get me down!"

I snarled at Deidara to silence him. I saw a few senbon needles fly in my direction; I successfully dodged them. "Elizabeth, put him in a genjutsu so we can leave!" I instructed.

She nodded before her eyes flashed neon blue. I'm not sure what she did, but Sasori was soon unconscious.

I sighed as I picked Toboi up by the scruff and ran off with the other two following. When I was sure we were a safe distance away I set Toboi down so I could pull the kunai from his right hindquarter. Toboi let out a whimper when I did get it out; thankfully I didn't smell any poison. "How did you know about the two men?" Blade asked.

"Well, Elizabeth and I aren't from this world," I said, "This world is merely a cartoon that she used to watch."

Blade cocked his head to the side, "What's a cartoon?"

"It's an anime show, not a cartoon," Elizabeth corrected, "And we were humans there; for some reason when we arrived we got turned into wolves."

Blade blinked at this new information, "That certainly does explain a lot; how come you never told us before?"

"We figured you wouldn't believe us," I replied.

"We'll follow you no matter what, right brother?" Toboi said.

Blade licked his brother's face, "Yeah."

"Okay, now I have another pressing matter; can you walk at all, Toboi?" I asked.

Toboi had a look of determination as he began standing up. However, he let out a whimper and fell down when he tried walking, "Now, I'm sorry."

"We need to get back home," I said before picking him up by the scruff and we were once again traveling through the forest.

We had to take frequent breaks so I could rest my jaws. Caring him while trotting was starting to wear me out considering we had been running all day long. "I'm sorry about this," Toboi said looking down.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it."

He nodded as he drank some water from the creek we were near. We were a few hours away from our cave and I couldn't wait to get there, especially when I heard swearing not too far away. It seemed to be near the area where I removed the kunai about four miles away. "We need to go; we are currently being tracked," I growled as I picked Toboi up and began running.

"Be careful with these two; judging by the swearing Kakuzu and Hidan are the members tracking us. They are known as the Zombie Duo in our world because they are essentially immortal. Kakuzu has five hearts; his base element is earth, but he is mastered in all elements. Hidan is truly immortal; he is a Jashinist and is pretty much a living voodoo doll. Once he creates his circle and tastes his enemies blood he can ruthlessly kill them any way he pleases," Elizabeth informed me.

I growled in frustration; how was I supposed to fight and win against two immortals? Nothing was coming to mind as I continued thinking; one was a master with all elements and the other was a walking voodoo doll. Maybe if I restrain the immortal then we could possibly team up and take out the other. The issue with that plan would be Kakuzu using a jutsu to free Hidan without worrying about killing his partner.

"Just so you know Hidan could be considered a moron; if you insult his religion he—oh yeah, they can't understand us…" Elizabeth sighed, "It would have been a good idea."

If only my mouth wasn't full I'd tell her to write it out with a stick. It was actually a good idea; it would be a great distraction and it would be a good way to separate the two and work together. I put down Toboi for a short moment, "Pick up Blade and let's use our chakra to run full speed."

Elizabeth nodded and picked him up just as kunai came flying through the trees. I picked Toboi back up and we began running with chakra. We were zooming past the trees at high speeds. A howl was heard nine miles to the east; it was the alpha from the pack back in the Mist region. Toboi let out a howl in response and Blade joined in. Elizabeth and I made a sharp right turn to head towards the pack for a surprise attack on the two pursuers.

Both their pack and our remained silent for the oncoming attack; we knew what the plan was but our enemy was unsuspecting. When we got to the meeting point the Mist pack was ready to attack the threat. I gently placed Toboi on the ground as Elizabeth did to Blade; when the Akatsuki pair jumped into the battlefield, every one of us had our teeth bared. Snapping, snarling, and growling could be heard among our joined packs.

"Well fuck, Sasori said there were only fucking four," the man with slicked back silver hair said.

"That one is Hidan," Elizabeth said.

"It seems they have some friends," the green-eyed man said.

"That is Kakuzu," she said tensing up.

I nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you for the heads up."

"So many fucking sacrifices for Jashin-sama," Hidan cackled with a crazed look in his eyes; he was a bigger threat than I thought.

"Remember the four are to be brought back alive; they bigger two can use jutsu," Kakuzu said.

Elizabeth's ears went back, "G-going to the base..? Oh no, no no nonononono!" once again she began whimpering, "Get taken to the base?! Not good, definitely not good! Why does this have to happen to us?!"

"Looks like the white bitch is a fucking coward," Hidan laughed, "How fucking pathetic!"

"Calm down Elizabeth! I won't let them take us," I snapped.

She quieted but worry was still evident on her face. I looked at the Mist pack, "Go ahead and leave; I don't want your pack dying because of the mess we're in."

The alpha nodded before the pack headed out.

"What the fuck?! You bunch of fucking pussies!" the loud mouth shouted.

I snarled at him before picking up a stick in my mouth to write an insult on the ground. It was surprisingly more difficult than I thought it would be.

The Jashinist gave me a weird look, "The fuck are you doing; are you wanting to play fucking fetch or something?"

"No, you idiot, obviously she's writing something on the ground," Kakuzu growled.

When I finished I spit the stick out and stood by the message with a nod. It read, 'Jashin is a fake, insignificant made up god.'

Hidan glared at me, "Jashin-sama is not fake, you fucking heathen! You will feel Jashin's wrath!" he shouted as he began charging in my direction.

My eyes flashed and roots shot from the ground and grabbed hold of his ankle before snaking up his body; they were ready to drag him under. "What the fuck is going on; what are you doing, stupid bitch?!" the immortal shouted.

"Obviously she set a trap, and you fell for it. I'm actually impressed considering a wolf just tricked you," Kakuzu said, "That just proves that anything can out smart you worthless ass."

The roots pulled Hidan underground, but left his head exposed, "What did you say, fucking heathen?! I'm going to kill your ass!"

I snarled and got in a crouched position; I ran towards Kakuzu but stopped as I saw tentacles shoot from his limbs. I tried to avoid them, but they wrapped around my snout as I tried to bite them; More wrapped around my body to hold me in place. I began growling and thrashing about doing anything I could to get out of his grasp.

"I forgot about his tentacles!" Elizabeth yelped.

Blade growled and began attacking the tentacles holding me in place; he was unsuccessful and essentially allowed himself to get captured in the same matter. Toboi tried to get up but whimpered as he tried to run to our aid. Elizabeth knew she didn't stand a chance against the two alone.

"Your move; either give in and come with us quietly or I'll just let you deal with Hidan," Kakuzu said.

Elizabeth looked at me before her head hanging in defeat. Her tail remained low and began quietly walking over to Kakuzu.

I snarled and began thrashing more violently trying to get out of his grasp; I couldn't let my friend down and I didn't want to go anywhere with this ass hole.

Hidan got himself out of the ground, "Thank you for not fucking helping, ass hole!"

"Shut up, Hidan," Kakuzu demanded.

"So what will we do with the injured one? Can I fucking sacrifice him?" Hidan asked.

I snarled in Hidan's direction; if he touched Toboi I would kill him one way or another.

"No, we need to bring them all back alive," Kakuzu said.

Hidan grumbled in frustration, "Whatever."

Elizabeth went over to Toboi and picked him up before going back over to Kakuzu.

"You going to fucking tie her up, or are you going to fucking let her wander around on her own?" Hidan asked.

"She's following because we have the alpha captured; she shouldn't be an issue," Kakuzu said. "We better be getting extra pay for this."

He began walking where they had initially chased us; I was fighting to the best of my ability to try to get out and attack him.

Elizabeth nipped at my ear and let out a small whimper, "Jasmine, please behave, I don't want them doing anything to you because you're stubborn."

I snorted, but continued trying to bite free; I stopped with the struggling however.

* * *

I think the ending is a bit rushed, but I had to get ready for work so I'm sorry if it makes you angry. The Akatsuki will be in a lot of the chapters from here on out, so I hope you enjoy.

I forgot the disclaimer to the song in the previous chapter: it's called 'Gang of Rhythm' by Walk Off the Earth. It's a really good song

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Akatsuki

Fifth chapter is out; Jasmine and Elizabeth are now able to be understood by humans. How did that happen? Read to find out! I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I never thought anyone argued more than Elizabeth and me; I was proved wrong by the two boys as they argued throughout the whole trip. They argued over every little thing they could it seemed. My mouth was still bound and he had a few tentacles around my neck to act like a leash. Blade was let go for 'good behavior'; he was walking beside Elizabeth who was still carrying Toboi.

"Ouch!" I heard Elizabeth yelp as she dropped Toboi.

Toboi whimpered at the sudden impact on the ground. My head snapped in her direction.

"Damn, that hurt!" she said as she lifted her paw; her foot was caught in a bear trap.

"It fucking talks, what the fuck?! Deidara said they fucking couldn't!" Hidan shouted.

Elizabeth blinked at Kakuzu and Hidan, "…You can understand me now..?"

"Obviously he can since he pointed it out," I rolled my eyes.

She glared at me, "No one asked you, Jasmine."

Kakuzu looked at me, "How come we only understand you and not her?"

"Can we worry about that after you get me out of the trap? It doesn't exactly feel pleasant," Elizabeth sweat-dropped; it's a good thing she had the ankle weight still on so it took most of the impact.

"Hidan, go get her out," Kakuzu ordered.

"Why the fuck should I do it?" Hidan asked.

"Because I told you to," Kakuzu replied.

Hidan rolled his eyes and removed Elizabeth's paw from the bear trap. "Thank you," she said.

"Whatever," Hidan said.

"I think it has to do with pain; I hadn't been able to talk until that happened," she reasoned to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked down at me. I let out a snarl, "Don't even think about it!"

"Don't you want them to understand you? It's the only way to know for sure," Elizabeth said.

I didn't notice Hidan sneaking up on me until he used his spike to shove an inch into my left hindquarter. If it weren't for Kakuzu holding me back I would have bitten his head off, "Fucking bastard!"

"Seems your theory was correct," Kakuzu said retracting the tentacles from my mouth.

"Once I'm out of Kakuzu's grasp I'll fucking kill you, Hidan. I don't care if you're immortal; I'll find a way or at least make you wish you were dead!" I snarled not thinking about what I was saying.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, "How do you know he is immortal?"

"Mind your own business," I growled before my attention was back on Hidan.

Before I could make more threats Elizabeth bit down on my ear, "Stop making threats they're not going to get you anywhere in this situation."

I looked at her before letting out a sigh, "You're right…"

"You didn't answer my question," Kakuzu said.

"While we were attempting to outrun you two I told her the information; besides using genjutsu I can tell who the person is and name some of the abilities by their chakra," Elizabeth lied; thank God she's a convincing liar.

"Interesting…you two definitely are not your average wolf," Kakuzu said, "Now are these two wolves like you?"

She shook her head, "No, we took them in since they didn't have anywhere to go. I guess you could say we took them in."

My attention snapped from the conversation as Toboi's wolf pack howled; we weren't far away from the sight from our first Akatsuki encounter. The howls were not friendly but were but fierce; they wanted the brother's dead.

"Kakuzu let me go; I promise not to run, "I said; my head never left the area where I heard the howl.

"Why should I trust you?" he questioned.

"I'm not leaving my pack in your hands," I growled.

He accepted this answer as I felt the tendrils release my neck. "Elizabeth, that disgraceful pack is planning on killing the brothers; get ready," I ordered as the fur on my body began standing up.

The pack came up growling; they were ready for a fight. They surrounded the six of us just out of range. "They're trying to wear us out so they can try to take us down," I said before I snarled and leaped. My fangs lodged themselves into the skull of the alpha male killing him instantly, "Hidan, feel free to make a couple sacrifices."

Not even five minutes passed before whatever was left of the pack fled the scene. I snorted before picking Toboi up and continued walking.

"Man, I'm fucking tired; between chasing you bitches and dealing with that pain in the ass I'm worn out," Hidan complained; he and Kakuzu were walking between Elizabeth and I.

I rolled my eyes at his complaint. I then felt added weight on my back; I growled and looked back to see Hidan sitting on me. I wasn't a horse so he didn't have to ride my back like I was one.

"Be careful, Hidan, she doesn't like strangers touching her," Elizabeth said.

Hidan just shrugged, "Oh fucking well."

My withers twitched to adjust to his additional weight. "I think I might be able to walk," Toboi said.

I stopped a minute before gently putting him on the ground. Toboi was able to limp so I let him walk on his own. I think Hidan might have fallen asleep at some point because he remained quiet and his chakra became dormant. "I bet this doesn't happen often," I said quietly.

"I'm grateful whenever that moron is quiet," Kakuzu muttered.

"I can see why," Elizabeth said.

I remained silent to let the sound of nature relax my stressed form. Elizabeth and Kakuzu were holding a conversation, but I wasn't listening. I was oblivious to the world until I felt a down poor of rain; I groaned in irritation, "Really, rain?"

"I'd get used to it if I were you; it does that almost all the time," Kakuzu commented.

"Well fuck my life," I grumbled.

According to Kakuzu we were in the Hidden Rain Village; not my definition of fun. We arrived at the main entry way of their base and we entered the large building. Inside the base were ten people; Deidara and Sasori I could recognize and they didn't look to happy to see us. There was a tall blue man, someone who looked related to the Sasuke character, a ginger with purple eyes, a woman with blue hair, a man with an orange mask, and a man that was half plant.

"Where's Hidan?" the ginger asked.

"He fell asleep on my back," I replied.

Deidara glared at me, "You give him a ride and attack us, hmm? What's your problem, un?"

I glared right back, "You attacked my friend and were about to kill us; what did you expect me to do, roll over and let you kill me? I don't think so."

"Tobi likes wolf-chan!" the masked man cheered latching himself around my neck.

I jumped a bit at the sudden impact.

"You two indeed have a significant amount of chakra for wolves," the ginger said.

"It came naturally," Elizabeth said; I could hear the tension in her words. If I wasn't surrounded by two Akatsuki members I'd walk over to comfort her.

"Can you control your chakra?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, we can," Elizabeth replied, "Jasmine has some earth-style jutsu and I can use genjutsu."

"We always have room for improvement though," I added.

"So your name is Jasmine," the leader asked looking at me.

"It is; my friend's name is Elizabeth," I replied.

"Unusual names; I guess it suits unusual wolves," he said.

"Oh, before I forget I have another ability besides genjutsu," Elizabeth said.

The leader of the Akatsuki turned towards her again. I tensed a bit out of habit.

"I can tell a person's name and their abilities by sensing their chakra," she said.

Every one of the shinobi visibly tensed at this new information.

"Prove it," the ginger said simply.

Elizabeth closed her eyes to act like she was getting a feel of all the chakra. After a moment she opened her eyes looking into the leader's eyes, "Your name is Pein; you are the leader of the Akatsuki organization and prefer your subordinates to call you Pein-sama. Your abilities are that similar to god-like."

Pein nodded in approval, "Interesting ability…the four of two of you are to train with the Akatsuki and aid us in completing our goal. Jasmine, you will be training and partnered with Hidan and Kakuzu so they can assist in teaching you Earth jutsu. Elizabeth, you'll be training and partnered with Itachi and Kisame to improve your genjutsu."

"Yes, Pein-sama," Elizabeth nodded.

"Do the other two wolves have any abilities?" he asked.

"No, we found them alone and just took them in," I replied.

"I don't care what you do with those two, but they can't stay here," Pein ordered.

Toboi and Blade looked up at me. "Don't worry we'll be fine on our own," Blade said.

"Be careful," I told them before they left.

"You fucking talk too much," Hidan said obviously waking up.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep moron," Kakuzu said.

"Not my fault this bitch is comfortable," Hidan snapped.

I growled and glared over my shoulder, "Call me a bitch one more time and I'll rip your arm off."

"I've noticed you two have something on your ankles," the blue haired woman stated.

I looked over at her, "They're ankle weights; they're only about fifteen pounds."

"How'd you even get them on?" Pein asked.

I thought a moment before looking at Elizabeth, "How did we get them on?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Dunno, never thought about it until now."

A yawn escaped my mouth; I never realized how tired I truly was.

Hidan got off my back, "Thanks for the fucking ride."

I just snorted and nodded in reply.

"Everyone is dismissed," Pein said.

Kakuzu and Hidan began walking to their rooms. "C'mon bitch," Hidan said.

I snorted but followed Hidan to his room. A triangle in a circle was above his bed; his room reeked of blood. I curled up on the ground soon and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

We got three inches of snow last night here in Tennessee; it was so awesome! It's melting now, but it was pretty while it lasted. Our dogs were pouncing the snow to form little snow balls; it was so adorable!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Training and Baths

This chapter has some humor in it thanks to Jasmine and her unwillingness to do as Kakuzu says. I hope you guys like the story. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I stretched my legs lazily as I opened my eyes. The last few days have been stressful so I didn't feel like getting up. I ignored my wants and stood up only to see the room door was closed; I deadpanned at said door. After a minute of thinking I bit down on the handle, turned it, and managed to pull it open. I trotted into the living room area where I saw Elizabeth and her two partners sitting with their eyes closed.

I approached Elizabeth and nudged her, "Whatcha doin?"

"Meditating; Itachi says it'll help me gain control of my chakra," she replied.

I nodded before lying down next to her. Meditating can help relax the body so I didn't want to bother my friend. I also knew if I did any dramatic exercise I'd regret it with my training approaching. Oh well, you can't do everything you want.

My head snapped up when I heard a door open. Kakuzu walked in and sat down on the couch in the living room. I stood up and stretched before walking over to him, "When does my training start?"

"It'll start when Hidan is up; you'll be fighting both of us so we can assess your skills," Kakuzu replied.

I nodded, "Sounds good."

Hidan walked into the living room with a huge yawn, "Hi fuckers."

I nodded in his direction before my stomach growled, "…Would anyone be against Elizabeth and me getting something to eat?"

"Take your assigned partners with you," Pein ordered as he walked in the room.

I nodded and looked over at Elizabeth, "Ready?"

She smiled a little, "I was born ready."

"Why the fuck do we have to go so fucking early?" Hidan asked.

"We'll get you something if you stop complaining," I growled as we left.

As soon as we got outside we took off. I caught the scent of an elk and darted with Elizabeth on my tail; wolf instincts were in control as the scent of fear radiating from the elk got closer. When they were in sight we darted after a pair; my jaws snapped shut on the left rear leg of a female. The sound of the tendons ripping and bones breaking could be heard over the elk's cry of desperation. I dragged the brown elk to the ground before sinking my teeth into the hindquarters and began eating.

"Damn, talk about no fucking mercy," Hidan grinned as he approached me.

My ears pinned back as I growled; my wolf instincts were still in charge and I was ready to attack if he got too close. "What's your fucking problem?" he asked.

"Careful, Hidan; you forget she still has wolf instincts," Kakuzu warned.

Hidan seemed to ignore Kakuzu because he continued approaching me and even tried to move my head. He instantly regretted it when my jaws clamped shut on his arm below the elbow. "Ow fuck! Let go you stupid bitch!" he shouted.

"He truly is an idiot," Kisame grinned.

Elizabeth darted from her elk and bit my neck. I growled before looking at her; I was finally getting my human senses back. I released Hidan's arm, "I'm sorry."

"You fucking should be bitch," Hidan snapped nursing his bleeding arm.

I was thinking for a moment before a thought came to mind and I needed an answer, "Can animal instincts be over ruled?"

Elizabeth looked at me, "That's a good question; if we can control our instincts then maybe it will make it easier to work with you guys."

"Talk about a pain the ass," I groaned.

"Since you're wolves don't you always have wolf instincts?" Kisame asked.

"If we were normal then yeah the instincts would always be there," Elizabeth said.

"I have noticed that the instincts show more in Jasmine than you; my assumption would be because she is the alpha and fells the need to fill that role the instincts control her more," Itachi said.

"That would make sense," Elizabeth agreed.

"I'm going to train hard," I said with determination, "I'm not going to rely on my instincts."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "We'll be stronger and more useful."

"You two certainly are determined," Kisame said.

"When you have a past of being picked on and your best friend is all you have it gets to where you feel the need to push yourself to protect said person," I said.

"Why would anything want to pick on over-sized wolves?" Kisame questioned.

"We weren't always like this; I guess you could say we were normal," Elizabeth replied.

"But with intelligence," Itachi filled.

I nodded, "Yeah sounds right."

"We need to go back so we can start your training," Kakuzu said as he began walking back to the base.

I took one more bite of my meal before following Kakuzu back with Elizabeth bringing up the rear with her kill. I guess she's really hungry.

Training with Kakuzu and Hidan was not easy what so ever. My wolf instincts kept trying to take over to kill Hidan, so fighting them was more than difficult. I got the jutsus down fairly easily, but not controlling my instincts. Because of Hidan's stupidity I was able to outsmart him on more than one occasion and beat him that way. Kakuzu has amazing defense and I can't even figure out the best way to get past his defenses. He can harden his skin so I can't even break through it with my teeth; but everyone has a weakness. I just somehow have to figure out his weakness or over power him which will take time.

I noticed Elizabeth was also having some problems. She had her instincts under complete control but she couldn't master any of her jutsus. Every time she tried to complete a jutsu she'd end up using too much chakra or not enough. She was also afraid to hurt her teammates so she was going easy on the two; Kisame scolded her a couple of times when he caught her. Poor girl's tail went between her legs when he did.

I stood there growling at Kakuzu and Hidan; I was waiting for them to make a move.

"You've improved since we started not to mention you stink; we're stopping for the day," Kakuzu said walking off. "Hidan, give her a bath."

"What the fuck?! Why don't you make me old fuck?!" Hidan shouted.

"Like hell I'm getting a bath!" I snarled.

Elizabeth looked over at as with her head cocked to the side, "What are you guys fighting about now?"

"He's saying Hidan needs to give me a freaking bath!" I shouted.

Elizabeth blinked before cracking up laughing, "Dude, good luck with that. She'll refuse unless you tie her down!"

"Damn straight I will; no one is going to touch me," I snorted.

Kakuzu looked over at me, "You will be taking a bath. You smell like you haven't had one in a couple of days and your fur is matted. It's disgusting so if I have to I will tie you up and force you to take a bath."

Itachi looked over at Elizabeth, "Kisame, she needs a bath as well."

Elizabeth had a look of horror on her face before darting over to me, "I think I'll pass."

"Sorry boys but you're shit out of luck," I grinned.

I should have kept my mouth shut because the next thing I knew Kakuzu's tendrils came out and wrapped around my person and began dragging me from the indoor training grounds to the largest bathroom for a bath.

"Oh fuck no! I'm not going, dammit!" I growled.

Elizabeth was quietly following behind me with a look of aggravation on her face. I was glaring at anything that I could as I swore at Kakuzu the whole way to the bathroom. "Let me go fucking shit head!" I barked biting some of the tendrils.

Kakuzu clearly was irritated and used some of the tendrils to hold my mouth shut keeping me from swearing.

I continued growling until he forced me into the shower before turning it on. The second the water touched me I began thrashing around the shower trying to break free of his grasp. No way in hell was I going to be molested by anyone today.

Hidan was cracking up over the whole situation because I was giving Kakuzu a hard time.

"Hidan, get your ass in here and help me!" Kakuzu demanded.

"Why the fuck should I help?! This is too fucking hilarious!" Hidan said continuing to laugh.

Kakuzu sent a glare his way that sent shivers down my spine; I now regretted pissing him off and I reminded myself to never do it again.

Hidan rolled his eyes but came over to start shampooing me. I slammed my body against him to pin him against the wall. "Holy fuck you stupid bitch! What the fuck was that for?!" Hidan shouted trying to shove me away.

He was officially just as soaked as I was and I couldn't help but grin at my success. Eventually Kisame also joined in to help wash me since two people wasn't getting them anywhere. It took about a good thirty minutes or so to wash me since I was determined to get them back any way that I could; I managed to get Kakuzu and Kisame soaked as well so I was happy. All three of them were pissed though; it was amusing.

When I was finished I got out of the shower and shook my coat getting Itachi wet as well which wasn't the smartest decision I made. He glared at me with his sharingan blazing; I just rolled my eyes, "You guys asked for it since you decided to force me into the shower."

Itachi rolled his eyes and began blow drying my coat while Elizabeth willingly got in the shower and let them wash her. She was done in about fifteen minutes because she wasn't fighting; she didn't want to piss them off even more so than I did.

It was a good hour before the two of us were completely dry and I have to admit it feels good to be nice and clean again. The four boys had to change their outfits entirely because of how wet we managed to get them. I was so proud of myself.

* * *

Alrighty, I'm having a hard time determining who to pair Jasmine up with that will fit her character; I was thinking either Kakuzu or Tobi but I don't know either one of their personalities that well in order to make it work. Tobi would be extremely difficult because of his role as a character. I was also thinking about pairing her up with Kiba but I'm also unsure about him. Please help me decide!

On a different note, the Insanity came in two days ago and let me tell you it's extremely difficult! my legs hurt so bad I have to lip in order to walk. It's rather pathetic actually. I laughed at myself this morning when I went to take the dogs out so they could go potty; horrible dogs nearly ran me over making me fall on my butt.

Anyways, I hope everyone has a fun-filled day!


	7. Chapter 7: Group Mission

**This is a rather short chapter because I hit writer's block about half way through. This story is probably going to be coming to an end soon but I'm unsure as of right now; I have no ideas coming to mind. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I was the first one up in the base as I walked out into the living room. Elizabeth and I have been staying at the base for about a month now and we each had grown to one of our partners. Elizabeth had grown closer to Itachi; a week ago she had pulled him aside to talk to him about the massacre. She had been doing her best to help clear his conscious about feeling like a monster. I favorite Kakuzu over Hidan; Kakuzu had also started to like me as a tag along because I always obeyed without question and was always eager to train more. I can tolerate Hidan to an extent. More often than not I find myself wishing his death in my head.

I sat down in the living room and let out a sigh. We still had no idea how to turn back human and I was getting anxious; I didn't want to be a wolf for the rest of my life. Elizabeth and I did decide to tell Leader-sama the truth about us so about two weeks into us staying here; he seemed to not believe us at first but Pein eventually decided to trust us. He did however order us not to tell any of the members except for one of our partners so it wouldn't be a complete shock if we somehow did turn back. That's why I was up so early; I was hoping to catch Kakuzu before anyone else was up to tell him the truth.

As if on cue the greedy miser walked into the room and sat down on the couch, "Jasmine."

"Morning, Kakuzu-san," I replied. With a sigh I turned my head towards him, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Kakuzu grunted to show that he was listening.

"Elizabeth and I aren't from this world; we got transported here somehow and got turned into wolves. We were human before but for some reason we became huge ass wolves," I said hoping he would believe what I was saying.

His green eyes locked on mine, "That certainly does explain a lot actually. Everything about you two seemed strange. Have you told Leader-sama yet?"

"Yeah he was the one who told us to tell one of our partners in case we somehow did turn human again," I replied.

"Why just one of us?" he questioned.

"No need to tell anyone if I don't become human," I answered, "Thank you for listening."

Kakuzu grunted in recognition.

I let out a yawn before I lay down. "What did you look like as a human?" he asked with curiosity.

"My hair was short and jet black; my eyes are the same color as they are now. Elizabeth and I are both in fit condition; she is a little taller than I," I responded.

Kakuzu nodded before going to the kitchen to eat. My training with him has been going rather well. I am officially able to overcome my wolf instincts and fight with my own will; Elizabeth however isn't as fortunate. Her training is still going good but learning different jutsus is a huge challenge for my blonde friend. Because of her lacking capabilities she has to train twice as hard as I do.

"Well, I know a thing about contrition, because I got enough to spare. And I'll be granting your permission, 'cause you haven't got a prayer. Well I said hey, hey hallelujah; I'm gonna come on sing the praise. And let the spirit come on through ya, we got innocence for days! Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn the house right down," Elizabeth sang as she made a dramatic entrance, "And say, ha what I wanna say; tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave. Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray. Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave."

"Really you're singing My Chemical Romance?" I sweat-dropped.

"I thought 'House of Wolves' was very appropriate since we are wolves and this is technically our house," she smiled before biting my ear playfully.

"What is My Chemical Romance?" Kakuzu asked.

"It's an awesome rock band back in our world. 'Teenagers' is my favorite by them I think," she said thoughtfully.

"I miss my guitar," I pouted.

"I love it when you play the guitar," Elizabeth said.

"Not as cool as you playing the drums."

Itachi walked out of Pein's office and went to the living room, "Leader-sama has given us a mission; we are to travel to the Sound Village to retrieve a scroll. It's a mission for all six of us."

The hair stood on my back, "If all six of us are going that means this scroll has some very valuable information and the mission is going to be challenging."

"Indeed," Kakuzu said, "Now we can see how you battle with us instead of against us."

Elizabeth's ears perked up, "When are we going to be leaving, Itachi-san?"

"As soon as everyone is ready," he replied.

I wish Itachi hadn't said that because a mischievous grin spread across her face. My eyes narrowed at her realizing what she was about to do, "Elizabeth, don't even—"

_**Awoo!**_ The ear-splitting howl echoed throughout the base to wake the sleeping members. Elizabeth smiled proudly as Hidan's curses followed the howl.

"You stupid bitch! What the fuck was that for?!" Hidan shouted as he came into the living room.

"We have a mission," Elizabeth replied; the smile never left her face.

"Elizabeth…never again howl in the base or you'll regret it," Kakuzu snarled.

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind that just get ready for the mission please."

Our group of six was ready to go and out the base in about an hour; Hidan was taking his sweet time preparing for said mission. This was our first group mission and I was excited to work with Elizabeth once again. All the hard work that we were putting towards missions was going to tell if we were ready to be in the shinobi world.

* * *

**I hope the chapter was satisfying. On a different note my fluffy blue slippers are so amazing! I'm actually amazed that our husky's fur hasn't turned them white yet with all the fur that he sheds throughout the day. It's a pain in the ass trying to keep up with all the fur. When I swept it up yesterday I swear you could make a little clown of him with it. It's also no fun using lint rollers because even if I remove all the hair of my clothes it just gets right back on them; if he wasn't so freaking adorable I'd make my sister lock him in her room. Oh well all I can do is smother him with love and affection.**

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: From Wolf to Human

**The next chapter is out! Now that this chapter is done I might be able to get more ideas to come to me. Well, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The trip was surprisingly quiet on the way to the Sound village. Well, it was until Elizabeth started to get excited.

"Oh my goodness, what if he's in the sound and we run into him?! That would be so freaking epic!" the blonde wolf barked.

"What got her so fucking excited?" Hidan asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's a long story," I replied with a sigh.

"We have time," Kisame grinned.

"I don't care; I'm not going to tell you at the moment. I might tell you later but as of right now no," I said.

"Fucking party pooper..." Hidan grumbled.

I rolled my eyes but looked to the west as a strange smell came to my nose. I stopped to continue smelling it, "Do you smell that, Elizabeth?"

She cocked her head to the side before smelling the air, "...Yeah. I wonder what it is..."

I paused a moment before a growl ripped through my throat, "It's an ambush!"

"How do you fucking know?" Hidan asked getting in the defensive position.

"We are surrounded by shinobi, I can smell it. It's as if they were suspecting us this whole time," I replied.

"Leader-sama said that the ninja who had the scroll would possibly be suspecting our arrival," Itachi said.

The Sound ninja came into view and like I suspected our group was surrounded by the group. "We had a feeling that some scum like yourselves would arrive for the scroll, and we were right," the leader of the group said.

Elizabeth growled but moved to where she was partially behind me.

"Come any closer and we'll kill you," I snarled.

The leader laughed, "You're out numbered, how do you expect to defeat us?"

"I radiate awesome is how!" I snapped.

The shinobi grinned, "I think I want to keep you as a pet. I'll make you a deal, if you come with us I'll let your team live."

I snarled at him, "You come near me and I'll rip your throat out."

"Alright boys, kill them all; I don't want to see any one of them standing," the leader ordered.

Elizabeth and I stood defensively in front of our partners; no one was going to hurt them as far as we were concerned. My eyes flashed green as vines came from the ground to strangle the shinobi behind us; their screams could be heard over the leader's yell of frustration. I jumped at the leader to kill him right then and there, and I regretted it the moment I did. He took a katana that was hidden and slashed at my chest.

I yelped and whimpered in pain as I fell to the ground. Elizabeth saw that I was in trouble and charged at the man biting his arm holding the sword. The leader yelled in pain, but did not drop his sword. Instead he took out a kunai and dug the kunai into the wolves shoulder. The man then kicked her away from his person as she whimpered and cut her deeply in the side with his katana.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Kisame and Hidan rushing over to us.

**Third Person~**

"Fuck! Kakuzu we have to get the fuck out of here!" Hidan shouted as he looked at Jasmine's body.

"Itachi, you and Kisame grab the two and head back to the base. Hidan, get ready to unleash our combo," Kakuzu ordered.

Hidan was about to run to Kakuzu's aid but stared as the girls' body began to shrink in size and became more human-like, "...What the fuck..?"

Kisame noticed this as well and blinked, "Something tells me that this isn't normal..."

Itachi picked Elizabeth up, "Kisame, grab Jasmine."

Kisame nodded as he picked up the unconscious figure and they both began heading back to the base, "You seem rather calm about this whole situation, Itachi."

"Elizabeth had told me that she was human a while ago; I guess she was right when she suspected an immense about of pain would turn them back," Itachi replied.

"That seems a bit far-fetched, but the evidence is right here..." Kisame said, "We need to inform Pein about this."

"He was the one who told the girls to let one of their teammates know about their situation in case they did turn human," the Uchiha said.

"I'm surprised he took it well," Kisame said looking down at Jasmine.

The once black wolf now had short hair all over her body and was getting to where the body looked like a human. "She's definitely small for a girl," the ex Mist nin mentioned.

"They both are," Itachi said as the base came into view.

They didn't talk any more as they arrived at the base. Itachi and Kisame rushed the two girls down to the infirmary just as Deidara came out of the room. "Get Leader-sama to go to the infirmary!" Kisame shouted as he passed by Deidara.

The blonde blinked in confusion before obeying. In minutes Pein was in the infirmary looking at the half-human animals, "I take it that something happened on the mission to get them to this state."

"Yeah, we were ambushed and they got themselves injured while trying to keep our backs covered," Kisame replied.

Pein nodded, "Go get Kisame and Konan; they both need immediate medical attention."

Kisame nodded before running back up the steps to get the two medical ninja.

* * *

**I hope it was satisfying. The next chapter is going to be longer I promise. This is a little rushed since it just came to my mind. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Alright everyone, this is the last chapter for House of Wolves! I hope you enjoyed the story that was laid out. Depending on reviews will tell whether or not I shall continue the story. I'm thinking I will regardless though**. **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Do you think they will wake up soon?" I heard Kisame's voice clearly.

"I don't know, but they have been unconscious for a couple of days," Itachi's stoic voice rang.

"I still can't believe they're fucking human and they didn't tell us," Hidan snapped.

It took me a minute for the information to process in my head; when it finally did I cracked my eyes open and groaned, "Fuck...it's too damn bright..."

"And she's fucking coming to!" Hidan shouted, "How come you didn't tell me you were fucking human?!"

I tried opening my eyes again but winced at the bright lights of the infirmary, "Pein told us to only tell one member in case we did turn back. He didn't want everyone knowing in case we couldn't turn back human..."

"By the way, nice wolf ears and tail," Kisame said with a grin.

I immediately sat up and felt my head; sure enough I had a pair of wolf ears resting where my actual ears should be, "Oh my God, what the hell happened?! This is not normal!"

"I told you she shouldn't have fucking ears," Hidan said smugly towards Kisame.

"I never said she should, but it's still hilarious to see her reaction about it," the blue shark chuckled.

I groaned, "Great...last thing I need is some stupid animal parts..."

"Seems a little late for your hoping," Kisame mused.

"Shut it, Kisame," I said as I threw the infirmary blankets off of me. I noticed I was wearing the outfit that I had on the day of the incident. "I wonder how my clothes came with me."

"We also are unaware of how that happened," Itachi said; he was currently sitting closest to Elizabeth's bed.

A thought came to mind as I began checking my pockets. "Yes!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my iPod.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan asked.

"This, my dear Jashinist, is a iPod touch. It plays music from our world and you can also download games and other items onto it," I replied as I began scrolling through the music.

"What type of music do you have in your world?" Kisame asked curiously.

"You'll see; I'm about to play one to wake Elizabeth up with. She always wakes up without fail," I grinned as the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance came into view during my scroll. Without further delay I clicked on the song so it would play.

_"They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on your son so they can watch all the things you do."_ the iPod played before Elizabeth jumped up and began singing along, "Because the drugs never work, they gonna give you a smirk cause they've got methods to keeping you clean. They gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine."

As the song continued the three Akatsuki boys looked even more confused. Itachi was trying his best to keep his emotionless mask, but he was struggling with it.

"What the fuck is a gun?" Hidan asked.

"Where we're from a gun is the primary weapon used in wars and to kill. The second you pull the trigger your enemy drops dead unless they are wearing a bullet proof vest," I replied; Elizabeth was too busy jamming out to the song to really pay attention to our conversation. "Because we lack chakra our technology is far greater than your world's."

"Can you explain what the meaning of the song is?" Kisame asked.

"It's about High School kids and their different cliques," Elizabeth chirped once the song finished.

"Before you asked, kids go to school for twelve years before we graduate to go to more school for a specific major," I said.

"Fuck that; I wouldn't want to study for so fucking long!" Hidan shouted.

"I don't like it either, but you get better pay in jobs if you do get a degree in college," I said.

"Seems like too much effort just to get decent pay," Kisame said.

"You have no idea," I mumbled as went over to Elizabeth and yanked her tail.

Elizabeth yelped before looking at the new addition to her body, "...Oh sweet! I have a fluffy tail!"

I sweat-dropped, "You also have wolf ears."

Elizabeth gasped before feeling the top of her head. Sure enough a large smile spread across her face, "This is so cool!"

"You are so strange," I sighed as I began walking around. Instead of my clumsy self I had perfect balance.

"I bet you could out rank me in strangeness," Elizabeth muttered.

"I heard that," I smirked before going to the living room only to be tackled by Tobi.

"Tobi thinks that Jasmine-chan looks adorable with the tails and ears!" the sugar-addict said.

"Um, thanks?" I said trying get away from the crazy masked man.

"Can I pet your tail?! It looks absolutely fluffy!" he exclaimed.

"Only if you get off of me and let me up," I growled in irritation.

Tobi nodded enthusiastically before helping me up from the floor; he then proceeded to snuggle into my tail quite forcefully.

I growled in irritation before I noticed Kakuzu and Deidara looking over at the scene that was playing out.

"Looks like you're finally up," Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, I was finally woken up to blinding lights-"

"Blinded by the light, revved up like a deuce, another runner in the night!" Elizabeth sang as she ascended the stairs.

I sighed at her random outburst, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Continue to be my big little sister and love me like a sister should," Elizabeth smiled.

I smiled at her comment; things were going to get interesting around the base now that we were no longer wolves.

* * *

**I hope you like the sum-up chapter^^ Like I said there will probably be a sequel but I'm not entirely sure at the moment. Please review^^**


End file.
